Let's Talk Leon!
by howlin blood
Summary: Kevin and Leon have a heart-to-heart talk regarding his special relationship with Ada. How much did he change as a result? How his friends worry about his well being as a result.


Hey everyone, howlin blood here. This is my first fic in this awesome community and the shortest one. You see howler(which is me) doesn't do short fic. But for my special love President Evi...erm...I mean Resident Evil I would do anything. That is how much I love this dam game. Okay guys, read and review.

* * *

Kevin Ryman was walking in the hallways of his shared apartment with Leon; his best bud. Leon being the secret agent he is, didn't have enough time to bond with Kevin. But tonight, he made with plans with Leon to get drunk and get laid at a snazzy bar called Samoan Joe. Leon would be perfect wingman for picking up hot chics. Kevin smirked to himself before opening the door.

When Kevin entered the room, he found that Leon was busy in packing: "Whoa! What is going on here?"

"Sorry for canceling our plans, Kevin. I need to leave for somewhere." Leon said without looking at Kevin, while he was busy with putting some essential items into his bag.

"Leave? Where?" Kevin had a look of shock on his face.

"Can't tell. But believe me, it's important."

"Important my foot. Leo, we made plans for this long ago. Now you're suddenly gonna bail out on me. Where the heck are you leaving for anyway?"

"I don't need to tell you anything. You're not my wife, for Christ sake. Even if you were, I still wouldn't tell you anything about it." Leon said while he was packed few more items for his journey.

"Really Leo. You're suddenly gonna insult me for questioning you for canceling our plans out of the blue."

"Kevin I would make up to you next time, I promise." Leon was about to leave the apartment when he was stopped by Kevin.

"No! You can't leave." Kevin replied in a calm manner.

"Come on Kevin. How old are you facker? Act your dam age moron. Let me through."

"Insults after insults. Is that really you Leo? Or someone else."

"The fack man. I'm Leon obviously you sit head."

"Hey, no more swearing." Kevin pointed his index finger at Leon in a menacing manner.

"NO MORE GAMES YOU PIECE OF SIT! I'M ALREADY LATE THANKS TO YOU." Leon shoved Kevin, but he stood his ground.

"It's her right? That sudden change of plan is all for her." Kevin asked in an emotional tone.

"What in the hel? How did you kn..."

"You left that ear piece on the top shelf. If you were leaving for some important mission, you would have never left home without it. I bet you are not even carrying that DSO badge right?" Kevin smirked in a sad manner. He (Kevin) was sad to see his friend (Leon) in this state that he was in right now.

"WHAT IF I'M? THAT IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN, YOU BIG BABY!"

"You're throwing all these tantrums for Ada, right? Treating your friends like garbage just for her."

"I LOVE HER DAM IT! IT'S NOT SOMETHING A FRAUD, WANNABE CASSANOVA LIKE YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND!

"Leo! Who the hel are you?" Kevin asked Leon in a sad tone.

"THAT IS THE SECOND FAKING TIME YOU ASKED ME THIS STUPID QUESTION! I'M ME DAM IT! I LEO..."

"SHUT UP!" Kevin shouted as he punched Leon on his chest with such a force that slammed him into the wall. With some of the items on the top shelf came crashing down on Leon's head because of the force of the aforementioned punch.

Leon was in a state of shock. All night long seeing the face of Ada was all in his mind. He had to see her. His life has been miserable without her. But after being punched by Kevin he momentarily forgot about Ada.

Leon himself was pretty strong. Not even beef cakes like Chris Redfield and Barry Burton could send him flying like that, but Kevin gave him a temporary shock: "When...When did you get so stron..."

"'I'M GONNA ASK YOU AGAIN, YOU SIT HEAD! WHO THE FACK ARE YOU?" Kevin shouted in an emotional tone.

"..." Leon was still in a state of shock.

"The Leo I know and love is funny. He could make both men and women laugh like crazy. He is a chill guy. Easy going. He is the coolest guy I know of..."

"What are you saying, Kevin?" Leon didn't get up as he didn't want to get smacked by Kevin again.

"Isn't it obvious." Kevin then pointed his right hand at Leon: "You're not Leo. You're someone else. You lose your cool. You insult your friends. You curse a lot. You bargain. You're desperate. You're pathetic. You're like a love sick puppy."

"Love sick puppy?"

Isn't it obvious Leo? She(Ada) is your master. You want to be used by her. You want to be abused by her. Just like some pet. Make no mistake she will use you again just to advance her agenda. Just like she used you in Racoon City and Spain."

"Ha..ha..ha..ha..ha..ha.." Leon was breathing heavily.

"You're not the only one whose feelings Ada had manipulated. Derek C. Simmons! Why do you think he became infatuated with her in the first place. So much that he turned Carla Radames into Ada's clone? It was definitely not a normal employer-employee relationship."

"..." Leon looked down on the floor to contemplate. He wasn't wrong. But he couldn't imagine his life without Ada.

"But I love her."

"Don't you realize there are other people who love you as well, you idiot? Hint, hint and it's not just me."

Leon knew he was right. There other people who cared about his well being. He was taking everyone for granted, just for Ada. There was Ark Thompson, Carlos Olivera, David King and then there was Claire Redfield. He weakly got up from the floor: "Ha..ha..ha..Thanks for the punch man. I don't know what to say. I was in some sort of obsession. I couldn't think of anything else. But thanks to that smack of yours it gave me a different perspective for the time being. I don't know if I will ever get over Ada or not. But still, I wouldn't want to be punched by you again hahaha...Ouch..." Leon then winced in pain because of Kevin earlier assault.

"I'm glad that I could knock some senses into you bruh!"

"Hey man! Are we still going to that fargot bar?" Leon asked.

"Fargot bar? You mean Samoan Joe? Why would you say that?"

"Man, Samoan Joe's drinks are less of a drink and more of a rainforest. Why do they even put those tiny tree decorations on their drinks in the first place?"

Both Kevin and Leon started to walk: "Hehehehe...Guess you're right. But hey that place is pretty popular with hot chics. Heard Claire and Ashely are gonna to be there."

"Claire and Ashley? What the hel? Did Miss Shipper Cindy put you up to this?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Hey if you get Claire then I get to bang Ashley instead and vice-versa. Know what I'm saying...After all sharing is caring hahaha..." Kevin cheekily punched Leon on his arms.

"Hel no! Both Ashley and Claire are my territory. Entering air space without my permission would result in an international incident."

"Hahahahahaha...Okay! Then help me in wooing Jill Valentine instead."

"God dam it Kev! I don't want to pick a bar fight with Chris now. Plus If I wanna get Claire, I need to be in that beef cake's good book."

* * *

In all honesty, I loved writing this piece. It was more of an equivalent of a comfort food for me. I felt quite refreshed after finishing this.

Well if anyone noticed or not there are some pop culture references that are being sprinkled all over this fic. For starters, there is a reference to Marilyn Manson song "Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)". There also a tiny bit of reference to the film "Lock, Stock and Two Smoking Barrels" when Leon's complaints to Kevin that Samoan that Joe's drinks are equivalent to a rainforest.

Anyways, this is howlin blood speaking over and out.


End file.
